


Already Forgiven

by Combatking14



Series: Post Faith Seed AU stories [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: After a few nights of recurring nightmares, Rachel goes to see Pastor Jerome to talk about her past and lift the burden off her shoulders.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Series: Post Faith Seed AU stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078121





	Already Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Rachel and Tracey rebuild their friendship, basically Christmas night/day. Throwing in some Bible verses just because.

"Fucking nightmares." Rachel wakes up in a cold sweat, having had a vivid nightmare of her time as Faith. Normally after such an event, Faith would appear before her, as if to say "What is in the past is in the past." However, for the past few nights Faith has not appeared at all. "It's midnight... *sigh* I guess I had better do something, my mind will not shut down." Throwing on some pants and a couple of sweaters, she grabs her M1A, 1911, body armor, chest rig, hat, and gloves she decides to go for a walk. Winter greets her with a cold blast of air when she steps outside but few clouds and moonlight. Snow covers the ground, softly crushing under her boots as she walks. When she reaches the end of her driveway, she sees Fall End alight with Christmas lights. Like a beacon, she walks toward Fall's End. When she arrives all the colorful lights, decorations and overall atmosphere give Rachel a deep sense of peace. The church lights are on inside. "I have been to church since well... yeah." Inside is Pastor Jerome, reading the Bible. She knocks on the door and he goes and opens it.

Jerome: Ah, Sister Rachel. Welcome.

Rachel: Pastor. Sorry about the firearms.

Jerome: I and Lord are okay with defending ourselves from those who wish harm. Come in.

Rachel safeties her guns and enter the church. She takes a seat in the front of Pews and Jerome grabs a chair. The church is full of Christmas stuff, making the atmosphere very welcoming and pleasant.

Jerome: So... what can I do for you tonight Rachel?

Rach: I want to confess.

Jerome: Confess what?

Rach: All for what I have done to others. I have been having nightmares recently about what I did in the past.

Jerome: Dreams pass in time.

Rach: it is like a reminder of the terrible shit I've done. Sometimes, I see other people of the county look at me. They don't see me as human... they see me as a monster. I know I am a monster... a demon from hell that walks the Earth. Unable to go to Heaven but more than accepted in Hell. I know there is a seat waiting for me.

Jerome: The Lord has forgiven you for what have done during your time in the Project.

Rach: How can the Lord forgive me... when I can't forgive myself? How can the Lord forgive me when I did terrible shit in HIS name?

"Well, Rachel... when you had Joseph Seed on his knees, gun to his forehead ready to end him. The clouds above parted and sunlight shined down upon you." Rachel looks down at the floor, "I don't remember that..." "You were coming out of the Bliss at that time. Whatever happened between you and Joseph is between... you and Joseph. But the Lord saw at that moment to forgive you with his light, give you his strength. Now you walk on the proper path." "A highway to hell Jerome. I know I'm going there when my number is called."

"Read the Bible Rachel?" Jerome gets up to get his own. "It's being a while..." "Isaiah 1:18 "Come now, let us settle the matter,” says the LORD. “Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool. " "It isn't that simple... death follows in my wake. The Lord can't forgive that." 

Jerome: You are being far too hard on yourself.

Rach: I don't deserve to forget... nor have I earned it. I've done terrible shit.

Jerome: Hasn't the Deputy forgiven you?

Rach: Dep? Well... yeah. She has. 

Jerome: Then isn't that all the matters?

Rachel is blindsided by that question. "You share a very deep and personal bond with her. The Lord may have forgiven you first but isn't the Deputy the most important person in your life?" Rachel starts fidgeting. "I don't profess to know God's plans but what happened between you and the Deputy. How you helped bring down The Project... I can only think God had something planned when you and she fought." Rachel begins wiping her eyes "You know... I thought those same thoughts the night after Dep spared me. I thought "God sent her to me. To save me." I was so ready for it to end... I was tired... weak... just ready for my rest, what was coming to me. But... things happened."

Jerome: Colossian 3:13 Bear with each other and forgive one another if any of you has a grievance against someone. Forgive as the Lord forgave you. 

Rach: Indeed.

Jerome: The Deputy has sinned... not 'wrath' or 'pride' but drugs. 

Rach: Enough to ruin her life. She doesn't like to talk about it. We all make choices... Dep got her second chance... I'm on my third.

Jerome: She is your salvation.

Rach: *sniffle* When I was at my weakest... she was at her strongest. My worst, her best. For some reason, it is hitting me harder now than when I told her then.

Jerome: It has time to settle, things are getting back to normal. You have time to think about it, maybe those nightmares are a sign.

Rach: Of what?

Jerome: Of a brighter future. That is a sort of glass half full approach but the Lord works in mysterious ways.

Rach: You think... I should tell Dep how I feel about her?

Jerome: She is open-minded to those who are honest. You two know each other well enough.

Rach: I could never lie to her... she wouldn't lie to me either. I know she would listen to me.

Jerome: Then go tell her... when you are ready and alone with her. John 15:13 "Greater love has no one than this, that someone lay down his life for his friends."

Rach: We both would. Thank you, Jerome... I needed to talk.

Jerome: I and Lord will always be here for you, or anyone else. Merry Christmas Rachel.

Rach: Merry Christmas Jerome.

Rachel gathers her stuff and exits the church. Just as she walks down the steps, the Deputy slowly drives past the church, sounding her siren a few times at Rachel and waving at her, in which Rachel returns. The Deputy rounds the corner and down the street. Rachel takes the safeties off her guns and stops at the corner, she sees the Deputy near a house then the lights and siren go on and she takes off down the road. "Get'em Dep." Rachel stops by the Spread Eagle for a snack and hot chocolate. When she arrives home, Rachel sees a box near her front door, suspicious, she looks around the property. Whoever left the box did a very good job of covering their tracks. She picks up and opens the box, inside is a card and a very small package. She opens the card and it reads:

"From one sister and friend to another. Merry Christmas Rachel ^_^" It also has a name. "Dep... you cheeky bitch." Inside the small package are earbuds, Bluetooth ones. "Always wanted a pair. Thanks, Dep. Too bad I have nothing to give you." Rachel heads up stairs and turns in, her mind and soul at ease. She listens to some ASMR music to relax (using the earbuds the Deputy got her). 


End file.
